


Stress Release

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2016 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So every year on New Year's Day, I sit around in my pj's and fill prompts all day from tumblr.  This collection is the fills from this year's marathon.  :)  </p><p>The first of my New Year's day ficlets, written for the following prompt:</p><p>Okay so Supercat prompt: in "Red Faced", what if Cat's idea of a stress relief/anger management was something else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Release

Kara had to admit that she had expected this evening to end quite a bit differently.  

When she’d lost her temper with Cat, and then immediately apologized in a panic, she couldn’t read the look on her boss’s face at first.  She thought for sure she was fired.  But then, as martini after martini began to soften Cat’s hard, brittle shell, Kara began to see what had happened between them.  Cat, laboring under the weight of a relationship with a mother she could never satisfy, had taken her frustration out on Kara, and Kara’s own frustrations had exploded back at her.

“You can’t get angry at work,” she’d explained, tipsy but somehow no less serious, no less sharp.  Kara suddenly had no trouble picturing twenty-year-old Cat at Wellesley, drinking heavily and still turning in A-plus work and dusting everyone else at her internship at the Intelligencer.  “Especially if you’re a girl.”

In between her relentless pushing, her casual insults, and her incessant unreasonable demands, Cat always had advice that changed Kara’s life, both her life as Kara Danvers and her life as Supergirl, and she’d realized as she listened to Cat explain how anger could pollute your life and judgment, that she’d been allowing her own anger to do just that.  How did she do that?  How did her insight manage to capture everything she needed to hear as both Kara and Supergirl?

“You need,”  Cat had drawled, leaning close to Kara, “to find a release.”

Kara found her breath caught in her throat for a moment.  She’d never had Cat’s face quite this close to hers before.  She could smell the martini mixed with Cat’s perfume, something expensive and woodsy and cool.  The warmth rose in her blood again, the way it had when she’d fought the Red Tornado, the way it had when she’d yelled at Cat not two hours previous.  Except, not quite the same way.   “A… a release?” she stammered, her voice breaking a little.

“Yes,” Cat confirmed, not moving.  “Join a gym, yell at your housekeeper, something.”

“I don’t have a housekeeper,”  Kara whispered.  She felt pinioned in her seat by Cat’s slightly blurry but still oddly focused gaze.

“Then you’ll have to figure out … something … else.”  Cat poked a finger once into Kara’s chest with each of those last two words.

Kara nervously licked her lips and looked down at the spot on her chest where Cat’s finger sat pressed against her sternum, the weight of it making her feel suddenly very small and human.  “Does… does Lexapro help?”  she asked weakly.

“Lexapro doesn’t fix everything, Kiera,” Cat answered in a soft purr, and Kara saw it.  That was the look.  The look that every helpless Wellesley girl who’d ever slept with Cat Grant had seen before they dissolved in the heat of her charisma.

Kara couldn’t breathe anymore.  Would she ever breathe again?  Had she ever breathed?  She wasn’t even sure of that anymore.  “What should–?” she began, and then stopped.  

Cat’s mouth was on hers, almost before she knew what was happening, and she found her eyes closing and her lips parting against Cat’s.  There followed some quickly whispered negotiations, some brief promises of secrecy, of “just this once”, of “only if you want to,” but there was no “if.”  The movement in Kara’s gut was tectonic and her blood was erupting in her veins and suddenly, there was a release to be had, dangling in front of her.  She needed it.

And here she was.  She barely remembered the limo ride back to Cat’s place, except that there were a lot of hot kisses in the back of the limo, and Cat’s hand had slid up her skirt and her fingers stroked her inner thigh.  By the time Cat was pushing her down onto the bed, she was already wet and aching.  She was sure she heard buttons popping as they pulled each other’s clothes off, she wasn’t even sure if they were hers or or cat’s, didn’t care.  She had Cat on top of her, Cat’s fingers stroking hard inside her, opening every floodgate in her veins.  Cat, straddling her thigh, marking it with her arousal.  

The first time she came, it was nearly in unison with Cat, Kara feeling as though she was cleansed, as though a weight was lifted.  She saw through the glowing haze of endorphins that Cat was relieved too, that she had unloaded something she was carrying too.

The second time, it was with Cat’s fingers tangled in her hair, pulling on it in a way that would hurt if Kara felt things that way, as she obediently kissed and licked at Cat’s pussy under her very precise instruction, drowning in her taste, dizzy with it.  It made her so hot she came again, the sound of Cat’s unrestrained moaning pushing her over the edge.

She lost track after that.  

And now, they were lying next to each other, both exhausted, wet, and open.  Kara wanted to hold Cat’s hand, but wasn’t sure she ought to try.  It felt like something Cat ought to be the one to initiate.

“Feel better about your mom?” she asked, sleepy and breathless.

Cat sighed pleasantly.  “Mmm,” she affirmed.  “You feeling better about… whatever it was that was upsetting you?”

“It was you,” Kara reminded her gently.

“Oh, right.”  Cat gave her a soft look.  “You feeling better about that?”

Kara nodded.  She wasn’t sure, but she didn’t want her to know that.  “I guess I should have Seamus drive me home now?”

Cat yawned and stretched, and ruffled Kara’s hair in a way that was affectionate, but somehow still distancing.  Like she was a child.  “You can stay if you’re too tired,” she offered.

The bed was big and comfortable.  But Kara knew she’d want to hold Cat in the night, and nobody had signed up for that.  “Goodnight, Cat,” she said softly, and kissed her cheek.  “See you at work tomorrow.”


End file.
